Only You
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Kehidupan Hitsugaya saat masuk SMA pertama kalinya. Dan perjalanan cinta dengan orang yang tidak disangkanya. Bad summary Yaoi! Request from MasakiDreyarTheSilentDemon


**Only You**

**By:ShuShi_69**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya tite Kubo-sensei**

**Rated :untuk sementara T**

**Pair :Hisagi x Hitsugaya(double H)**

**Warning :Yaoi,Boys love,Gajenees,Ooc,dan sebagainya**

**Request :MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**

**Enjoy my Fic**

* * *

Seorang cowok dengan rambut jabrik putih dan mata emerald telah sampai di sekolah barunya, Tokyo Senior High School. Dialah Hitsugaya Toushiro. Hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah ini. Meski agak gugup,ia berusaha untuk berjalan dengan tenang. Ia memeperhatikan keadaan SMA ini, suasananya masih sepi. Mungkin baru beberapa murid saja yang datang. Hitsugaya masih asik memperhatikan sekitarnya hingga,

"Hei!"

Hitsugaya menoleh,ia kaget saat menyadari seseorang dibelakangnya. Seorang cowok dengan tatoo 69, dan memakai jaket bewarna ungu. Hitsugaya semakin merasa takut,karena orang yang memanggilnya ini adalah senior.

"Eh,ya ada apa Senpai?"tanya Hitsugaya agak gugup

"anak baru ya?"tanya orang itu

"Iya,senpai,"kata Hitsugaya lagi

"Hm.. nama lo siapa?"tanya cowok itu

"Hitsugaya Toushiro,"kata Hitsugaya

"Hitsu ya,gw-"

"Hisagi-senpai!" panggil seorang cowok dengan rambut blond kuning,dan mata bewarna biru. Dari penampilanya dia juga senior.

"Ada apa Kira?"tanya cowok itu

"Anda di cari Yamamoto-sensei,"kata cowok itu

"Baiklah,sampai jumpa lagi, Hitsu."kata cowok itu lalu pergi

"Err.. ya senp[ai,"kata Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafas lega.

'Aduh... gila! Gugup bener deh gw,'kata Hitsugaya dalam hati sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Shiro-chan!"panggil seorang cewek berambut cepol

"Hinamori,gw Hitsugaya bukan Shiro-chan!"gerutu Hitsugaya

"Sorry,kebiasaan,"kata cewek yang bernama Hinamori momo itu.

"Dasar.."gerutu Hitsugaya

"Tau gak Kaien senpai,dan Ichigo senpai juga di sini loh,"kata Hinamori

"Eh.. masa tuh mahluk juga,"kata Hitsugaya sweatdrop

"Maksud lo apa Toshiro.."gerutu seorang cowok berambut orange

"Eh.. Ichigo?lah.."kata Hitsugaya cengo

"Woi,gw senpai bego!"kata cowok yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu

"Tampang lo gak cocok jadi senpai!"kata Hitsugaya

"Sialan lo.. "gerutu Ichigo emosi

"Udahlah Chi,malu dong. Ingat umur,"kata seorang cowok berambut raven dengan mata aqua green

"Eh,Kaien-senpai pagi,"kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum

"Eh,pagi Momo-chan,"kata cowok yang bernama Kaien Shiba itu

"Lah,lo juga,"kata Hitsugaya cengo

"Maksud lo dengan kata-kata **'Lo juga'** itu apa Shiro!"kata Kaien keki

"Ya gitu deh,"kata hitsugaya cuek

"Hoi! Ichigo!Kai-senpai!"panggil seorang cowok berambut nanas merah

"Renji,ada apa?"tanya Ichigo

"Dasar bego, kita di panggil Ketua tuh,"kata cowok yang bernama Renji Abarai itu

"Eh,jadi dia udah sampai?"tanya Kaien kaget

"Dari tadi malahan,"kata Renji

"Hwa! Gawat! Chi ayo! Duluan ya,Shiro! Momo!"kata Kaien langsung nyeret Ichigo

"Dasar... "kata Hitsugaya sweatdrop

"Hitsugaya!"panggil seorang cowok berambut raven dengan mata Violet

"Eh,Kusaka,"kata Hitsugaya

"Wah,cepat juga lo datang,"kata cowok yang bernama Kusaka Soujirou itu

"Hehe gak juga,"kata Hitsugaya

"Eh,Hinamori-san apagi,"kata Kusaka

"Pagi Kusaka-san,"kata Hinamori

"Perhatian! Kepada seluruh murid baru! Diharapkan berkumpul di lapangan sekarang juga!" kata salah satu senior lewat speaker

"Ayo,"kata Kusaka

"Iya. "

Lalu mereka pun menuju ke lapangan tersebut.

"Baiklah,para anak baru. Hari ini kalian berkumpul dalam acara orientasi siswa. Tujuan dari acara ini untuk saling mengenal antara sesama siswa,baik junior dengan junior maupun Junior dengan Senior, semoga acara ini dapat berjalan dengan lancar. "kata senior dengan rambut blond kuning

Banyak para cewek-cewek yang Histeris melihat seniornya itu.

"Kya!imut!"sorak salah seorang cewek

"Manis banget!"sorak cewek yang lain

"Baiklah,sekian dari saya. Selanjutnya akan di serahkan pada ketua dari organisasi OSIS selaku penanggung jawab dari acara ini,"kata cowok itu lalu menyerahkan mikrofon pada cowok di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah saya sebagai ketua dari OSIS dan penanggung jawab acara ini,mengucapkan selamat datang pada kalian,para murid baru. Dan tahap awal dari acara ini adalah membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok. Masalah pembagian,saya serahkan pada wakil saya,"kata cowok dengan tatoo 69 itu lalu menyerahkan mikrofon pada cowok berambut raven disebelahnya.

"Baiklah saya sebagai,wakil dari OSIS akan membagi kalian dalam 4 kelompok. Caranya dengan mengambil nomor lot yang telah disediakan dan di bagikan setelah ini oleh salah satu senior. "kata Senior itu atau lebih tepatnya Kaien Shiba

Lalu salah satu senior pun membagikan no lot secara acak. Setelah itu ia kembali ke podium.

"Baiklah,sekarang kalian cari kelompok kalian bedasarkan nomor lot tersebut."kata Kaien mengahiri

Maka para siswa pun mencari pasangan nomor lot tersebut.

"Kusa nomor berapa?"tanya Hitsugaya

"2 neh,kau sendiri?"tanya Kusaka

"3,"kata Hitsugaya

"Kau Hinamori?"tanya Kusaka

"4,"kata Hinamori

Lalu mereka pun berpencar dan mencari teman sekelompoknya.

"Hai,nomor berapa ?"tanya Hitsugaya pada cowok dengan mata emas tersebut

"3 nih,"kata cowok itu

"Wah,sama. O ya gw Hitsugaya lo?"tanya Hitsugaya

"Gw Ggio,baguslah. Capek gw cari-cari yang nomor 3,"kata Ggio

"Hei nomor berapa?"tanya cewek berambut pendek dan mata violet

"No 3,"kata hitsugaya

"Wah,Syukurlah. Gw juga. Oya gw Rukia,"kata cewek itu

"Gw Hitsugaya,"kata Hitsugaya

"Gw Ggio,"kata Ggio

Beberapa saat kemudian telah terbentuk 4 kelompok.

"Nah, baiklah kalau begitu. Masing-masing kelompok akan ada 2 senior yang mengawasi. Jadi bagi para senior tolong langsung menuju ke kelompoknya. "kata Kaien

Kelompok 3

"Wah,siapa ya seniornya?"tanya Rukia penasaran

"Gak tau juga,moga aja gak yang ngomong dengan rewel di podium itu,"kata Hitsugaya

"Eh,lo kenal dengan senior itu?"tanya Rukia

"Ya bisa di bilang gitu deh. Illfell gw kalau harus tuh senior yang-Aduh.. "

"Shiro!lo ngumbar-ngumbar aib aja lo,"kata Kaien

"Siapa yang ngumbar aib, kan kenyataan toh,"kata Hitsugaya

"Sialan lo.. "gerutu Kaien

"Kai,udah malah main-main. Kapten tuh,ntar kena hukum nyaho lo,"kata Renji

"Hehehe rasain aja lo Shiro! Siap-siap aja lo bakal kena siksa!"kata Kaien lalu ngacir dengan Renji

"Dasar... "gerutu Hitsugaya

"Jadi ini kelompok 3 ya?"kata senior dengan tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya

"Iya senpai,"jawab mereka

"Karena kalian, di kelompok ini maka gw harus tau anggota kelompok gw. Perkenalkan gw Hisagi Shuuhei, ketua OSIS dan penanggung jawab dari acara ini,"kata cowok itu

"Gw Kira Izuru, wakil ketua dua dari OSIS,dan Seksi perlengkapan dalam acara ini,"kata cowok tersebut

"Saya Hitsugaya Toushiro,"kata Hitsugaya

"Saya Rukia Kuchiki,"kata Rukia

"Saya Ggio Vega,"kata Ggio

"Baiklah,untuk tahap awal. Hari ini hanya perkenalan,ingat besok kalian harus datang sebelum jam setengah 8. Bagi yang telat akan dihukum,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Baik senpai,"kata mereka

"Kalian boleh bubar,"kata Kira

"Terimakasih senpai,"kata mereka

"Hitsu!"

"Eh,ya senpai?"tanya Hitsugaya bingung

"Ayo ikut gw,"kata Hisagi

"Baik senpai,"kata Hitsugaya lalu mengikuti senpai itu.

'Aduh,ada apa ya? Aduh... moga gak ada apa-apa deh,'kata Hitsugaya dalam hati

* * *

**TBC~~**

"**YEY! Ahirnya HisaHitsu!"kata shushi sorak sorai gak jelas**

"**Oke minna jangan lupa RnR ya!"kata Hisagi**

"**Kritik,saran dan Flame diterima,"kata Hitsugaya**

**GRACIAS!**


End file.
